


The One With a Hiding Doctor

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Inspired by the scene in Friends where Joey hides in a box to surprise Chandler. Could totally see Ten Too doing this as well.





	The One With a Hiding Doctor

Unlocking the front door to their new house, Rose placed her keys on the foyer table and toed off her shoes.

“Doctor, are you home yet love?” she called, aware that the house was quiet.

She made her way into the living area, glancing around at the boxes that still needed to be unpacked. She had hoped that they could spend a quiet night in, with take away to tackle the last few boxes.

But it seemed the Doctor was still at work.

As she entered the room, she noticed that a massive box was still sitting in the middle of the polished wooden floor. She sighed at the thought of more things to unpack.

Rose sat down on a nearby chair and rubbed her eyes. With all the stress of moving and with long hours at work, she had a headache approaching.

Then she heard a familiar giggle coming from the box.

One that sounded suspiciously like her husband. Rose broke out in a grin.

“I was hoping for some chips for dinner” she stated, receiving another giggle in response.

“I guess I will have to eat them all by myself. The Doctor will be so disappointed. Especially when he finds out the new chippie also sells fried bananas. Melted in chocolate. Mmmmm.”

She was greeted with silence this time, and Rose could imagine he was pouting.

“Guess he’ll miss out on that, and what I have planned for later on, when I get rid of this headache” she added suggestively.

The lid of the box popped open and the Doctor jumped out.

“Surprise!!” he exclaimed, with a broad grin and Rose mockingly put her hands to her chest in surprise.

“What are you planning Rose Tyler? And don’t even joke about missing out on bananas. Bananas are good” he informed her, as he made his way to sit on the chairs armrest. He wrapped his arms around his wife and started to give her a tender kisses on the lips and neck.

“How did you fit into that box?” she murmured in between kisses. He smiled, eyes dancing.

“It’s bigger on the inside”


End file.
